Mengembara di Planet Berpasir !
by Boboiboyyz
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis yang dilahirkan di bumi tetapi di besarkan di galaxy , Leeya . Mempunyai dua powersfera rebutan ramai dan anak angkat kepada Laksamana Tarung . Mempunyai satu-satu nya kawan di bumi . Iaitu Boboiboy . Hari demi hari , tahun demi tahun berlalu . Selama 17 tahun hidup , dia pasti akan selalu diburu oleh pemburu powersfera jahat . Terutamanya , Rhino .
1. Tentang aku

Secara am nya . Aku keturunan Indonesia dan menetap di Malaysia sejak aku dilahirkan . Bahasa yang agak tunggang langgang . _Grammar_ kelaut . Typo _overdose ._ Memang aku akui ramai yang dari Indonesia yang guna aplikasi ni . Dan aku dapat tau aplikasi ni pun dari kawan aku dari Indonesia .

 _Actually ,_ aku tak biasa guna app ni . Sebelum ni aku guna app _Watpadd ._ Aku seorang yang sempoi . Dan cerita aku berbentuk dialog supaya pembaca lebih faham . Ya, aku tau aku tak waras sebab buat gaya dialog .

Apa2 pun . Harapan aku , semoga korang semua suka dengan cerita/dialog aku . Cerita ni ada part romantik ! Yang macam mana Leeya luahkan perasaan dia kat Boboiboy . Dan Boboiboy juga ada perasaan yang sama seperti Leeya . Hihi..

Selamat Membaca ! - romance -action -adventure -family -friends -hero


	2. Satu

Boboiboy : ke..kenapa aku kat tempat ni . Mana kawan-kawan aku yang lain . ( Sambil melihat disekeliling )

Unknown : to..tolong ! ( suara nyaring )

Boboiboy : si...siapa tu ?! ( dengan keadaan yang berpasir dan berangin . Dia cuba untuk berjalan menuju ke arah suara tadi . Penglihatannya makin lama makin kabur . Kakinya lemah . Dia terjatuh di tengah-tengah planet yang berpasir itu . Dan dia tidak sedarkan diri )

Boboiboy : Ahhhhh !!! ( dia tergolek jatuh dari katil )

Ochobot : kau kenapa Boboiboy ?

Boboiboy : ( membetulkan topinya ) aku...aku mimpi benda tu lagi ochobot .

Ochobot : kau mimpi ada suara perempuan minta tolong tu lagi ke ? Hmm. Aku rasa ada maksud mimpi kau tu .

Boboiboy : maksud kau ada seseorang cuba nak minta bantuan aku ?

Ochobot : aku rasa macam tula . Hm dahla. Nanti subuh terlepas ..baik kau pergi mandi sebelum Tok Abah marah .

Boboiboy : baiklah .


	3. Dua

Leeya berlari dan terus berlari tanpa ada arah tuju . Dia ketakutan . Akhirnya dia berehat di bawah pokok yang agak besar .

Leeya : Bleng..blengbot . Kau..kau okey tak ? (Meleraikan pelukannnya )

Blengbot : aku .. aku penat Leeya . Aku rasa . Baik aku hubungi superhero dunia . Boboiboy .

Leeya : tempat ni bahaya Blengbot . Aku taknak dorang rasa apa yang aku rasa .

Blengbot : Leeya . Jam kuasa kau , kau tak boleh guna sebab dah terlampau banyak kali dah kau guna . Kau dan aku kene berehat . Kita akan sambung misi ni bersama Boboiboy . Leeya . Aku tak jamin kita akan selamat bila kita lama-lama kat planet ni tanpa bantuan sesiapa .

Leeya : (memeluk Blengbot) Baiklah ..kau hubungi Boboiboy . Dan jangan sampai 'mereka' perasan .

(Di kedai Tok Aba)

Tok Abah : Haih asyik termenung je cucu tok abah ni . Ada apa ?

Gopal : tah kau ni Boboiboy asyik termenung je .

Ochobot : mimpi dia tu datang balik .

Gopal : mak..maksud kau..mimpi kau yang tak masuk akal tu . (Ketawa)

Boboiboy : aku tak senang duduk la terfikir mimpi tu je . Hmm

( Ochobot seperti kena rasuk )

Gopal : hey ochobot ! Weh boboiboy . Ochobot dah kene sawan ! (Menggoncang ochobot)

Boboiboy : ha ? (Sedikit terkejut)

Ochobot : ish ! Aku tak apa-apalah . Aku dapat panggilan dari powersfera lain .

(Paparan skrin dibuka)

Blengbot : ochobot , bukak telepot untuk aku sekarang . Aku nak pergi ke sana .

Ochobot : baiklah , bagi koordinat nye .

Blengbot : sekejap (menghantar koordinat kepada ochobot)

Boboiboy : siapa tu ?

Ochobot : kuasa telepotasi ! (Membuka telepot)

Blengbot : Leeya cepat !

Leeya : hm baiklah (memeluk Blengbot ) kuasa elemental

. Larian kelajuan maksima !

Rhino : TU ! TU LEEYA DAN BLENGBOT ! TAK GUNA !!!! Cepat tahan mereka !

Konco-konco Rhino mengejar Leeya dan Blengbot .

Gopal : tengok tu ! Ada orang la !

Boboiboy : ha ah

( baru sahaja Leeya tiba , dia ditarik semula ke dalam Planet tersebut )

Leeya : To..tolong!!!!

Boboiboy : (sedikit terkejut) suu..suara dia sama macm kat dalam mimpi aku !

Ochobot : Boboiboy cepat selamatkan Leeya dan powersfera tu !

Boboiboy : Kuasa elemental ! Boboiboy api ! ( boboiboy menyerang konco-konco Rhino sehingga mereka tewas. Dan ochobot menutup telepotasi itu "

Rhino : tak guna ! Kalini kau terlepas Leeya . Kau tengoklah nanti ! Jaga kau !


	4. Tiga

Boboiboy : Nah , kau minum la dulu . Powersfera kau selamat ngan kitaorang .

Leeya : terima kasih .

Gopal : em .. boleh aku tau tak siapa kau ni ?

Leeya : Nama aku Leeya . Aku ni penyelamat powersfera . Dan aku memiliki 2 powersfera jagaan aku sendiri .

Boboiboy : Aku Boboiboy . Ini kawan aku , Gopal .

Gopal : Wuu . Kau ada dua ? Lagi satu ?

Boboiboy : ha ah . kalau kau ada dua . Kenapa kau bawak satu je ?

Leeya : (menarik nafas lalu menghembusnya perlahan) Technobot . Dia tewas di tangan Rhino .

Boboiboy : ha ? Siapa Rhino ?

Leeya : Rhino tu ketua pemburu powersfera yang sangat berbahaya .

Gopal : eleh bahaya la sangat . Aku tukar dia jadi cucur badak karang ..hehe

Leeya : kau cakap senanglah ! Kau tak hadapi lagi ! Semua kru-kru pasukan aku dan Technobot tewas ditangan dia ! (Suara Leeya meninggi

Gopal : (terkejut) erk..hehe maaf2 ..(berbisik ke boboiboy) tak boleh buat bini dia ni Boboiboy .

Leeya : aku dengarlah .

Gopal : erk !

Boboiboy : jadi tinggal kau dan Blengbot jela terselamat ?

Leeya : ya . Aku bernasib baik ..

Boboiboy : Boleh bagitau kuasa kuasa apa yang Technobot bagi kat kau ?

Leeya : Kuasa imaginasi . Apa yang aku fikirkan . Akan terjadi .

GopalBoboiboy : wah ! Hebatnya

Gopal : tu..Blengbot. dia bagi kuasa apa kat kau ?

Leeya : Blengbot tak kasi aku kuasa lagi . Sebab aku masih ada kuasa Technobot . Jadi, aku tknak susahkan Blengbot .

Boboiboy : Blengbot tu ada kuasa apa ?

Leeya : element . Macam kau Boboiboy . Kegelapan , kristal dan Magnet .

Gopal : wuu baik kau bagi aku je kuasa element kau .

Leeya : apa kau ingat senang-senang je nak kuasa Blengbot ? Cubalah kau mintak kat dia . Kau tu kira musuh aku .

Boboiboy : eh kena pula ?

Leeya : Powersfera hanya boleh bagi kuasa kepada tuannya dan orang yang menyelamatkannya sahaja . Yang takde kene mengena ..takpayah mengada nak ambik . Kira kau tu nak curi kuasa dia la kan .

Gopal : eleh . Kalau kedekut cakapjela

Leeya : Pedang tembaga ! (Lalu mengacukan keleher Gopal )

Gopal : Waa! Appa! Yelaa! Maaf kan aku !!!

Boboiboy : hahaha terbaik !


	5. Empat

waktu malam )

Tok Abah : Boboiboy , kawan kau tu nak tidur mana ?

Boboiboy : ala tok abah . Ying dan Yaya kan pergi bercuti . Lagi beberapa hari dorang nak balik . Siapa lagi nak bagi dia tempat tidur kalau bukan Boboiboy ?

Tok Abah : Alaa . Gopal kata dia boleh buat apa sahaja yang ada kat minda dia . Buatlah rumah sebijik .

Boboiboy : Tok Abah , dia penat . Lima hari tak tidur berkejar-kejaran dengan musuh . Dia kene berehat secukupnya tok abah .

Tok Abah : Haa . Nanti kau nak tidur mana ?

Boboiboy : Takpe , Boboiboy tidur kat ruang tamu je .

Tok Abah : hm , baiklah kalau macam tu .

(Boboiboy masuk kedalam rumahnya . Dia melihat Leeya sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamunya sambil memeluk Blengbot)

Boboiboy : Kuasa elemental

. Boboiboy petir ! (Boboiboy dengan pantas kilat membersihkan biliknya untuk memberikan keselesaan kepada Leeya . )

(Boboiboy turun ke ruang tamu dan mengejutkan Leeya)

Boboiboy : Leyaa . Bangun . Kau naiklah atas pergi bilik aku . Aku dah kemaskan untuk kau .

(Leeya mengeliat kecil . Lalu duduk . Sedangkan Boboiboy mencangkung di bawah sambil mendongak memandang Leeya )

Leeya : janganlah pandang aku macamtu !

Boboiboy : Hehe..sorry2 . Dah kau naik atas . Pergi bilik aku . Dari kiri nombor dua . Kat atas ada ochobot . Kau letak Blengbot kat tempat rehat powersfera tu .

Leeya : okey . (Leeya berdiri ..Tiba-tiba kelibatnya hilang . Macam hantu!)

Boboiboy : (terkejut habis) Leeya?!

(Boboiboy menuju ke biliknya. Dia dapati Leeya sedang nyenyak tidur) Oh . Aku lupa , dia ada kuasa imaginasi . Tak salahlah dia ada kuasa telepotasi . (Dia senyum lalu menutup perlahan pintu biliknya)


	6. Lima

Tepat pukul 6:00 pagi , Boboiboy bangun dan menolong Tok Abah mengemas kedai koko nya .

Tok Abah : Haih Boboiboy , lena ke tidur kat sofa semalam ?

Boboiboy : (mencantumkan kuasa 3 nya semula) Alaa Tok Abah ni . Harini kita tolong orang , mana tau esok hari orang tolong kita ? Kita tak tau .

Tok Abah : Haa yelaaa ..

(7.45 pagi , Leeya terjaga dari tidurnya kerana mimpi buruk)

Leeya : Technobot !

Blengbot : Kau okey tak Leeya ?

Leeya : aku..aku rasa Technobot masih ada . Dia tak mati lagi

Blengbot : Kau tak ingat ke masa Rhino hancurkan Technobot depan mata kita Leeya ? Sah2 Technobot dah mati . Dia hancurkan Technobot pun sebab seluruh kuasa dia , dia serahkan kat kau .

Leeya : Dan Rhino buru aku dan kau sebab kuasa kita .

Blengbot : Tau pun

( Tiba-tiba Boboiboy Taufan pergi ke tingkap biliknya)

Boboiboy Taufan : Kau okey tak ?

Leeya : Ye , aku okey . Cuma mimpi buruk

Boboiboy Taufan : Hm..nanti kalau kau lapar . Kau turun lah . Ochobot dah buatkan kau makanan .

Leeya : Eh , susah2 jela . Terima kasih .

Boboiboy Taufan : Eh mana ada susah . Hehe kasih diterima .

(Boboiboy pergi ke kedai semula . )

Gopal : Weh Boboiboy , mana Leeya ?

Boboiboy : (bertukar asal semula) Leeya ada je .

Gopal : Ohhh

YingYaya : Leeya ? Siapa Leeya ?

Boboiboy : Err.. dia tu

Leeya : Aku lah Leeya . Penyelamat powersfera seluruh galaxy . Salah seorang atasan kumpulan TAPOPS . Anak angkat kepada Laksamana Tarung .

All : HAAA !!

Gopal : Dey ! Kenapa kau tak cakap yang kau ni dari kumpulan TAPOPS . Anak angkat Laksamana Tarung pulaktu .

Boboiboy : Tulaa ..

Leeya : Dah korang tak tanya . Lagipun penyelamat powersfera seluruh galaxy ni bukan ke kumpulan TAPOPS je . Dan bukan ke korang pernah jadi salah seorang kumpulan TAPOPS ?

Yaya : Maa..macam mana kau boleh tau ?

Leeya : Kau Ying dan Yaya kan ? Koperal TAPOPS ?

Ying : Eh , mana kau boleh tau ni ?

Leeya : Komender Kokoci yang bagitau .

Boboiboy : Kenapa kitaorang tak pernah nampak kau masa kat Kapal Angkasa TAPOPS tu ?

All except Boboiboy : Ha ah ..

Leeya : Aku , dan anggota TAPOPS yang lain menjalankan misi di Planet Berpasir . Dan tidak diketahui nama sebenar planet tu .

Yaya : misi apa yang kau kene buat Leeya ?

Leeya : menyelamatkan powersfera aku , Blengbot dan Technobot . Tapi malangnya , aku sempat selamatkan Blengbot je . (suara sedih)

Ying : Habis , mana Technobot ?

Gopal : Dah mati kan tangan badak sumbu tulaa

Rhino : Siapa badak sumbu ?

All except Rhino : Haa ?

Leeya : (terkejut) Rhino ? Sejak bila kau...

Rhino : Terkejut ? Kau ingat kau seorang je ada kuasa telepotasi ?

Leeya : Kau .. kau ambik dari Technobot !!

Ying : Weh , seramnya muka dia !

Yaya : ha ah !

Leeya : Kau nak apa datang sini ?

Rhino : Aku cuma nak pinjam sfera kuasa kau je . Tak boleh ?

Leeya : Jangan harap !!

Ochobot : Boboiboy , aku takut .

Boboiboy : Ochobot , kau ajak Blengbot sembunyi kat tempat selamat okey ?

Ochobot : Okay Boboiboy .

Rhino : Tempat selamat mana ? (Memegang Blengbot)

Leeya : Blengbot !!

Leeya : Jaga kauuu!!! Pedang Nagamaki ! (Pedang dari negara Jepun)

Gopal : Wah dia boleh telepot senjata la !

Leeya : Larian Laju! Hiyaaaaa ! (Menghunus pedang tadi kearah Rhino)

Ying : Weh , dia ada kuasa aku lah !

Rhino : Sini kau ! (Rhino menumbuk Leeya tetapi Boboiboy lebih cepat melindungi Leeya menggunakan Element Tanah )

Boboiboy : Kau Okey ?

Leeya : Aku okey . Terima kasih

Boboiboy : Boboiboy petir ! Berani kau ambik powersfera tu ? Sini kau aku kerjakan kau !

Yaya : Kita tak boleh diam je . Kita kena tolong Boboiboy dan Leeya !

Gopal : Haha memang taklah !

(YingYaya meninggalkan Gopal)

Gopal : Dey ! Tunggulah aku !

Rhino : Kau memang memaksa aku ! Kuasa Lohor Hitam !

Boboiboy : Ku..kuasa tu

Rhino : Kau ingat Borara seorang ada kuasa tu ?

Leeya : Lariiiii!

(Mereka tak sempat lalu mereka tewas)

Leeya : Blengbott!!

Blengboot : Tolong !!!!

( Leeya menangis dan berlari mengejar kapal angkasa Rhino walupun langkahnya lemah . Akhirnya dia tersungkur . )

Leeya : Maafkan aku Blengbot . Maafkan aku ...


End file.
